Patent Document 1 describes a plasma processing apparatus. The plasma processing apparatus described in Patent Document 1 includes a processing vessel, an antenna and a dielectric window. The processing vessel has a processing space formed therein, and the antenna is configured to radiate a microwave for plasma excitation. The antenna includes a slot plate having a multiple number of slots arranged in a circumferential direction with respect to an axis line. The dielectric window is provided between the processing space and the antenna. A through hole configured to supply a processing gas into the processing space is formed in the dielectric window. The through hole is extended along the axis line and has a tapered shape of which diameter decreases toward the processing space.
In this plasma processing apparatus, a plasma process using a carbon-containing processing gas such as a CF-based processing gas may be performed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-021243